Tenho Procurado por Você
by Motoko Li
Summary: Demonstrava abominála. Eu a enganei. E me enganei também. Porque eu tinha medo dos sentimentos, de como eles poderiam me machucar de novo.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem.

* * *

**TENHO PROCURADO POR VOCÊ**

* * *

_"A mulher é uma coisa misteriosa que chora sem razão, muda a toda hora de desejos e de voz _

_e nunca aceita os meus carinhos e fica impassível diante das minhas desventuras pessoais." _

**Teodomiro Pelágio de Brito**

* * *

Bem, nesta manhã eu daria tudo para que o mundo fosse para o inferno.

Lógico que, em condições normais, não desejaria isto com tanto afinco – geralmente, é mais da boca para fora. Era o viveiro de borboletas que se agitava em meu estômago que contribuía para a queda abrupta do meu humor - porque tudo dentro de mim parecia estar borbulhando, como um vulcão preste a entrar em erupção.

Sobre o meu anseio razoavelmente profundo, em minha própria defesa digo que, dentre tantas outras idéias estapafúrdias, hora ou outra alguma delas teria alguma utilidade. Qualquer uma, mesmo que esteja completamente fora do alcance de ser realizada, mesmo que seja insignificante – diabos! Acho que tenho vontade de me contradizer agora.

Pois tudo seria mais cômodo se o meu subconsciente deixasse a razão predominar ao menos por um curto período de tempo.

Odeio os humanos (de onde surgiu isto? Ah, eu não preciso de motivos para alardear o meu rancor).

O fato declarado acima é compreensível. Recíproco, eu diria. A grande maioria deles me odeia tanto quanto eu os odeio – nós vivemos o nosso próprio ciclo vicioso secreto. Geralmente, sou julgado como uma abominação mestiça e repulsiva, fruto de um amor doentio. E estão certos, sob este aspecto.

Acham também que a minha vida deve se resumir a pedir clemência por ter nascido como nasci, procurar pelo perdão e absolvição divina. E estão errados, sob este outro aspecto.

O fato de eu ser frio, insensível e mal-educado (ou o que for) não se compara nada ao meu interior, que sempre procurou ansiosamente pela liberação. Eu apenas não sei como abrir o meu coração, deixar o amor fluir, confiar, ou qualquer outra designação romântica utilizada para definir este tipo de situação.

Acredito que, embora todas as premissas apontem para o contrário, não devo me fechar para o mundo exterior por ser um hanyou. Já fiz isso uma vez e não deu certo. Tentei fazer o método funcionar. Em vão. Ele ruiu antes mesmo que eu pudesse evitar. A verdade era dolorosa, mas simples: eu não queria ser assim de verdade.

Então decidi me abrir para alguém que estivesse disposto a procurar me entender. Foi uma busca longa, mas apareceu quem eu procurava: Kikyou.

Ela me acolheu como acolhe a um igual. Fez com que eu me sentisse bem na sua presença, fez com que eu acreditasse em um mundo com o qual não estava acostumado a sonhar (tampouco a lidar) e, por certo tempo, imaginei que tudo pudesse dar certo. Kikyou atuou como a minha guia, a minha estrela, a minha médica. Curou a minha alma. Selou os machucados invisíveis como ninguém nunca havia conseguido ou tentado fazer.

Era calma, pacífica, indiferente. Não parecia se perturbar com os comentários alheios. Eu a amava por isso. Pela força de vontade, pelo poder, pelo controle. Ela era tão diferente de mim.

Eu a amava e sabia que ela me amava também. Julguei que, uma vez na vida, o amor bastasse. Julguei que, como ansiosa e secretamente esperava, seríamos felizes.

Uma frase estragou tudo isso: "Transforme-se em humano e então poderemos realmente viver juntos". Uma frase, e foi o bastante. Então eu percebi que Kikyou não me aceitava.

A princípio, tentei não me incomodar. Tentei até mesmo esquecer e fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Não podia deixá-la. Doía pensar em como era importante que eu me tornasse um humano, mas doía mais ainda quando me imaginava longe dela.

Procurei me manter indiferente à sua sugestão por certo tempo. Ao fim e ao cabo, cedi.

Sob esta nova perspectiva, tornei-me ciente de que iria perder tudo que sempre havia almejado, mas a visão da mulher dos meus sonhos dentro de um quimono cerimonial era tentadora demais para simplesmente ser ignorada. Naquele tempo, Kikyou era a minha felicidade, era a minha vida. Parecia que o seu cheiro estava impregnado em mim. Para sempre.

Por ela, me transformaria em humano quantas vezes fossem precisas.

Quase não pude acreditar quando aquela flecha me atingiu no peito. Doeu muito mais o ódio com que fui encarado do que o fato de ter sido acertado por ela.

Criou-se então uma ferida que deixou para trás uma cicatriz. Não havia restado mais nada. Não restava mais do que rastros de um sentimento infeliz.

Apesar do rumo inevitável dos acontecimentos, achei que estaria perdido longe dela. Kikyou era a única capaz de curar o meu coração (e, ironicamente, a única capaz de destruí-lo). Acreditei que nenhuma outra pudesse tomar o seu lugar. Kikyou, pra mim, era um anjo. Jamais pensaria que ela me odiaria tanto por uma coisa que não fiz.

Hoje, quando penso no meu passado, neste passado, a lembrança de Kagome me vem à mente e eu imagino o tempo que perdi revivendo reminiscências.

Kikyou podia ter me curado com os seus poderes se eu houvesse me machucado, mas jamais demonstraria qualquer sentimento de aflição. Ser impassível era a sua melhor característica. O brilho de preocupação dos olhos de Kagome, porém, é único. O seu sorriso é único, o jeito como cora, como se aborrece.

Eu amava Kikyou, mas isso não foi suficiente.

Então apareceu Kagome. Kagome, a humana boba, da outra Era.

Ela é linda.

Kikyou me mantinha lúcido, preso à realidade. Kagome me tira do ar, me roubava a concentração, deixava que o meu pensamento vagasse pelo espaço.

Posso ficar horas em cima de uma árvore observando o horizonte, pensando nela, observando-a, memorizando cada traço da sua personalidade, cada linha do seu rosto. Kagome me leva para um mundo de sensações completamente desconhecidas. O seu perfume é o único cheiro que eu posso distinguir entre milhões de outros. Porque é único.

De uma simples garota boba, detectora de fragmentos, ela passou a ser a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

No princípio, eu estava confuso. Optei pela opção mais fácil: demonstrava abominá-la. Eu a enganei e me enganei também. Porque eu tinha medo dos sentimentos, de como eles poderiam me machucar de novo.

Com Kagome, porém, tudo sempre é mais fácil. Porque, olhando-a enquanto dorme, sorri, come, penteia os cabelos, estuda, tudo, tudo parece mais fácil, tudo parece mais simples. Kagome enxerga em mim aquilo que muitos não enxergam. Aquilo que Kikyou não enxergava. Sempre me viu como a pessoa que está pensando nela agora: Inuyasha, com os meus defeitos e qualidades.

Após tanto vai-e-vem, quase não acredito que estou realmente escutando-a admitir que me ama e que deixaria a outra Era somente para viver comigo na Sengoku Jidai.

A minha boca parece estar completamente seca. O meu coração golpeia de modo frenético contra o meu peito, quase desenfreado, e, donde estou, posso ouvir os batimentos cardíacos dela e sei que estão igualmente acelerados (ou ainda mais, se isso for possível), apesar da sua aparente expressão de indiferença.

Sinto-me estranhamente fraco. As minhas pernas não me obedecem.

Olho-a de relance. Suor escorre pelo seu rosto corado – inexplicavelmente, ela nunca esteve tão bonita. É difícil não perceber como os cabelos negros e lisos caem sobre os ombros delicados, nem como os seus olhos parecem mais brilhantes contra o sol.

- Kagome – murmuro então, segurando-lhe o braço.

Ela se vira para mim, um sorriso vacilante despontando nos lábios.

- Sim, Inuyasha?

- Kagome, você estava falando sério? – pergunto. A declaração me exasperou. Não tenho certeza se foi real ou fruto da minha imaginação.

Ela franze as sobrancelhas, parecendo ultrajada com a minha dúvida.

Não posso culpá-la, de fato. Não é o tipo de coisa que alguém pode esquecer ou ignorar. Mas preciso escutar de novo as três palavras mágicas. Para juntar coragem para agir. Para juntar coragem para acreditar. (E porque é bom para o meu ego saber que ela realmente não gosta daquele estúpido lobo)

- E por que eu mentiria? – Kagome pergunta, inconsciente dos meus pensamentos.

Não é o momento de confrontá-la, penso. Preciso tomar o controle da situação.

- Diga de novo. Por favor - peço, puxando o corpo feminino de encontro ao meu.

Deixo que as minhas mãos se espalmem sobre a sua cintura. Aperto-a, de modo a lhe tornar impossível qualquer tentativa de fuga.

Respiro fundo (o perfume dela me atinge quase como um soco no estômago), atrás de auto-controle. Sinto Kagome retesar em meus braços, as faces pegando fogo, mas a proximidade entre nós quase é capaz de minar qualquer resistência natural que o meu subconsciente tente trazer à tona.

Olho-a: o nariz pequeno, os lábios vermelhos e a expressão preocupada, amedrontada, de quem tem medo de ser rechaçada. Como tantas vezes.

- Sabe, Kagome - suspiro então. – Você é linda – a verdade sai por entre os meus lábios, possuidora de vida própria.

Estou próximo o suficiente para conseguir enxergar com precisão as gotículas de lágrimas que rapidamente se acumulam sob os seus cílios, que eram compridos e muito negros. Sinto-me rapidamente acuado. Por que ela está chorando?

O hálito de Kagome roça no meu nariz e bochechas, enquanto eu espero por uma explicação.

- Obrigada – ela murmura então, numa voz lacrimosa. Sorri, porém.

- Por que você está chorando? – questiono, surpreso.

Kagome apenas ri.

Ergo a mão, passando os dedos pelo rosto macio. Limpo as lágrimas que escorrem pelas suas bochechas. Acaricio-lhe os lábios e a ponta do nariz. Vejo o rosto dela se inclinar ao toque que recebe, estimulando-me a continuar a carícia.

- Feh. Você é realmente uma humana complicada – resmungo, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- É você quem não entende bem a mente das mulheres – e ela dá uma piscadinha, aparentemente mais confortável com a proximidade inevitável que havia entre nós.

- Ora – fecho a cara. –, você é muito abusada!

- Porque eu amo você.

Fico em silêncio outra vez.

Por mais que goste de tais palavras, elas representam perigo. Sendo franco: mesmo contra a minha vontade, atuo como um herói. De acordo com as velhas lendas, os heróis priorizam a solidão, de modo a não ferir inocentes. Como qualquer humano patético e cheio de pudores, não posso colocar Kagome em perigo. Não posso deixar que ela se machuque por ficar comigo.

Sorrio torto. Kagome me observa com curiosidade.

Parece hipócrita abrir mão dela apenas por que seria o mais seguro. Eu, que sou reconhecido por ser egoísta e irredutível. Toda a baboseira de que o caminho mais compensador nem sempre é o mais fácil sempre acaba se tornando uma verdade irritante.

- Do que está rindo?

- Do que você estava chorando?

- Segredo – a voz dela soa melodiosa nos meus ouvidos.

Rio. A harmonia que emana da sua expressão faz com que eu me acalme.

- E você? – pergunta Kagome, tentando conter a ansiedade.

- Segredo.

- Ah, Inuyasha!

Encolho os ombros, sinalizando que não podia fazer nada a respeito daquilo. Ela estapeia o meu braço de modo de modo irrefletido, logo exibindo um dos seus sorrisos mais radiantes, desses que me fizeram cair aos pés dela.

Respiro fundo outra vez, readquirindo o controle.

- Acho melhor continuarmos andando.

- Vamos, vamos sim ou vai ficar muito tarde.

Ela pega na minha mão quando começamos a caminhar na direção do poço Come-Ossos. Meus dedos formigam ante o contato.

- Também amo você, Kagome.

FIM


End file.
